four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fashion and Costume
Fashion and Costume Clothing in the world of the Four Pillars is very varied, and styles range from the 8th century to the Renaissence, from North Africa to Scotland. More than that, it is a fantasy LARP, freeing the players from historically accurate constraints and opening a whole new door into the world of fantastical costume. Feel free to let your minds run wild and create the craziest costumes you can, but here for reference is a hort guide to the inspirations behind the fashions, and how to embody the stye of Ásaterra on a budget. 'Northern Ásaterra' Northern Ásaterran fashion is primarily inspired by traditional Morrocan and Turkish clothing, as well as Moorish designs from about 7AD to 15AD. Other influences come from Renaissence Spain and Italy, with coloured silks, plenty of jewels and golden embroidery. The North of Ásaterra is based off of Morrocco and Moorish Spain, and has a hot climate, which is why the kaftan is so popular for everyday wear. A loose robe that can be work over either a dress or şalvar (traditional Turkish trousers know as 'harem trousers'), it can be made from a light cotton to keep the wearer cool, or can be sumptuously decorated silk covered in emroidery for formal occasions. They are also easy to make or purchase. A simple kaftan or robe can be crafted simply by cutting a shape like a very long t-shirt out of some fabric (for example, a tablecloth, sheet or pair of curtains from a charity shop), and then sewing the two sides together and adding a belt. Or, if you don't fancy sewing, then kaftan style dresses can easily be found in shops like Primark, or in charity shops as they are often sold as beach or summer wear, as are şalvar style trousers.This look can then be topped off by some 'gold' jewelery, again from a charity shop or Primark. If you don't have the time to go shopping or sew, then wear a pair of brown or brightly coloured trousers or skirt and a plain t-shirt or white blouse/shirt. Find or borrow a brightly coloured or patterned scarf to wrap around your waist or to wear like a shawl or sash and find the clunkiest, 'goldest' jewlery you can; then you're all set! 'Western Ásaterra' Western Ásaterra is divided between the 'true Ishallians' and the rich immigrants from the north. The northern immigrants's fashion is similar to the fashion of the North, but focuses much more on the Renaissence side of things. Puffed sleeve, tight busts and loose skirts are all the rage, as are a variety of colours, all shot through with gold and silver, of course. Obviously, recreating a renaissence costume will take time and money, so for an easier option borrow o find yourself a shirt or dress with puffed sleeves (again, charity shops are your friends), a flowy skirt and a corset/waistcoat or some kind of laced belt, which you can get very cheap online. Tie your hair back, put on a pretty looking necklace, and ta-da; travel clothes of a north-western arisocrat. Of course, if you're lower class everything is much more simple. White top, brown torusers/skirt, belt and you are done. As for the south-westerners from the delta, aim for bright colours, or patcworked clothes. Simple clothes, like the ones mentioned above will still work of course, but try to make any jewelery or ornimentation glass or clay beads instead of anything gold. The south-west is a place where you can really let your imaginationd run wild; eccentiricty and individuality are seen as positive traits, so try any combinations of crazy colours and outfits.